The Good, The Bad
The Good, The Bad & The Homecoming is the final blashco epic produced during the 1.0 incarnation (excluding the remix film Welcome To Eternity). It was also the final AM@CM collaboration. The film is a western that was shot to reveal the homecoming theme for 2009 at their old high school. The film was highly praised by fans and is one of the flagship releases from the sixth season . It is the only western produced during the 1.0 era, but is less of a satire and more of simply a blashco movie that uses the west as a backdrop. In general, the film seems to poke fun at hollywood plotholes. Production The film stars Mikey Forrest, Haydn Winston and Asher Refailov. They are the only crew members who worked on this production, which was shot to reveal the homecoming theme. Mikey was the only official member besides Jerry Jacklich to have not graduated yet, and at this point began assisting the AM@CM production. Haydn and Asher were back in town for a holiday likely. Originally, the film was divided into four parts and played in sequence monday-thursday, having the reveal in the fourth part. The film was shot at Scott's house, Papa Murphy's (where Mikey worked), AM@CM and a strange field with an abandoned building in it, making it one of the most vibrant 1.0 works in terms of locations, with only Scott's house being recurrent. Plot "Make the choice, live or die!" - Mikey Part One Mikey is getting ready for the cowboy party, wearing a complete western getup, when his boss, who is for some reason in Mikey's backyard, tells him he has to take a sealed envelope with the homecoming theme in it to Cheyenne Mountain High School. He does't want to, but decides to go anyway. On the way to the high school, his boss calls him on his cell phone and tells him that someone left the freezer open at work, and demands that Mikey go there and shut it. He begrudgingly accepts the task. At his work, instead of just closing the freezer door, he decides to go inside the freezer. Another employee is sweeping the kitchen and notices the freezer is open. He closes it, locking Mikey inside. Mikey quickly is frozen for years, asleep until the building is destroyed. Part Two He awakens in the wild west. The only actual reference to The Good The Bad And The Ugly happens here, being merely the utilization of a song composed for the original film. In the West he runs into Frank Fontaine (a name borrowed from the videogame Bioshock) who sees the letter Mikey possesses, and for some strange reason wants it. He sends his trained bird to grab the envelope and leaves with it. Mikey chases after him but he is immediately gone. Feeling dehydrated he become confused. A humble hillbilly finds and aides him. It begins raining and they head for shelter. For some reason, Mikey now has a southern accent. Haydn Winston and Mikey Forrest share cliche southern banter, like "That son of a snake lives just up yonder," when Haydn expresses he knows the whereabouts of Frank Fontaine. Part Three The two head off, accents fully entact, to Mr. Fontaine's four-story concrete house. In the West. Mikey expresses that he must get the letter back to deliver it to his school that doesn't exist and Fontaine says that they must do a quick-draw. Mikey volunteers Haydn to duel with Fontaine. They stand back to back and begin their ten paces, but Frank "forgot how to count," and turns after three paces and a satirical shoot out ensues with Wild Wild West by Will Smith to accompany the action. Since it was an AM@CM production, no guns were allowed, so they just used their hands in the gun gesture. Mikey strikes Fontaine and demands the letter to be returned to him. He agrees, but when he grabs the letter, for some reason it send both he and Fontaine back to the original time period. Part Four In the present, Mikey immediately heads to the school, but runs into Fontaine's bird on the way. Mikey gets into his car which is now back at his house. At the school, Fontaine not only learned how to drive, but apprehended a vehicle and arrives at the school as well. Mikey runs up the courtyard of the campus and then just kneels down and holds a smoke signal above his head. Frank approaches and holds the gun to the back of Mikey's head. A gun shot is heard, but it happens to be from Haydn Winston, who also time traveled some how. It is revealed that the homecoming theme this year will be "around the world." Category:1.0